


Quiet

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor, Series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all he wanted...  Series 3 and very very short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

  
  
  
**Quiet**   
  
  


Vila never shuts up. Even when sleeping.

Cally doesn't speak, but I can hear her thinking at me.

Tarrant struts as if on parade, barks as if he thinks we'll obey.

Dayna bounces. Loudly.

Orac's paeans of self-love will be stopped only by an acid bath... one day, one day.

Zen announces morning tea as if Proclaiming the End of The Universe is Nigh. Every day. Don't ask about the breakfast call.

I wanted the _ship_ , damn it - not company...  


  
**\- the end -**   



End file.
